Secrets
by Twisted parody
Summary: What if all we saw so far of Harry Potter had been a lie? and we saw only what he and another person had wanted us to see? HpDg Hitus
1. Prologue

Secrets are something people keep in order to give people a sur

Disclaimer: anything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling, not me.

**Secrets**

Prologue

Secrets are something people keep in order to give other people a surprise or to stop them from finding out something that would hurt them. My secret was something I had kept since my first year, it's wasn't designed to hurt anybody but it did, but at the same time it sure as hell surprised everyone. You see it was just after Voldemort had escaped and I was lying in the hospital wing, she came in. Her long dark red hair, so dark it was almost black was bouncing as she walked, her ice blue eyes stared into my green ones, marking me as her target, her soft aristocratic features gave nothing away as she walked towards me and stopped at my bed side.

'Your mine' she atoned, her voice not betraying any emotion.

'I am?' I queered a little surprised at this declaration

'Yes you are, I overheard your talk with Dumbledore earlier' my eye brow raised _"She did?" _'And I must say I am impressed, a first year going against a Voldemort…' _"What!? She can say his name too?"_ 'possessed teacher and living is nothing short of amazing, even if your name is Harry Potter. However you could have been better than you were, you could have reacted better and done some thing's differently, which is where I come in, I'm here to make you a proposition.'

'Which is?' I asked, half stumped at what she was getting at, the other half angry at her criticism.

'I, Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass, the last of the Greengrass family proposition you, Harry James Potter, last of the Potter family this. I will help you to be better than you are, I will help you on whatever destiny you have, if you agree to this. You become mine and I will become yours and when where older we stop the Potter and Greengrass names dieing out. Do you agree?'

I stared into her eyes, long and hard, trying to find a motive behind what she was doing and all I saw was truth, honesty and hope and before I could stop myself 'Yes' rolled off my tongue and the deal was sealed as she leaned over and kissed me.

* * *

She taught me spells, magical law and politics and how to look before I jumped. In my second year three times a week we would meet up under the cover of darkness, one for new spells, one for law and politics and one just to catch up with each other. During these catch up sessions I told her everything, from what the Dursley's were like, to how I was feeling about what was going on and I told her everything we had done or intended to do. She to told me about things from her life, how at the age of five her parents had died and her aunt had taken her in and tried to mould her into a typical Pureblood snob and had tried to drill into her head that Purebloods where the best, this lasted till she was 9 when she moved back into her ancestral home, after been made head of the family when her aunt had passed away. For the next three years she helped me con my friends, I acted well, although I was almost caught when Fred and George gave me my dads map, I though for a moment that they had seen my rendezvous with Daph but they had obviously been to busy using it for their mischief making. I acted with Professor Lupin about not been able to produce a Patronus when I'd been able to make a corporal one since second year. In forth year she devised a plan, you see we thought Hermione was becoming suspicious of me being so tired in the mornings three days a week, so we set up a few decoys, first was my painfully obvious crush on Cho and me asking her to the ball which we knew she was going to be going to with Cedric to, next was me asking Parvati to the ball, we did this because we knew she was one of the biggest gossips in Hogwarts, so the plan was for me to act like an arse and she would gossip about how bad a date I was so no one would want to date me. (Well nearly no one, after all I'm sure Ginny wouldn't have said no if I'd asked her) At the end of that year she was the only one to give me comfort after I watched Cedric be killed, Voldemort be reborn and had Barty Crouch Jr try and kill me. Fifth year was a problem, first Umbitch set two Dementors on me, then I have to go to trial for self defence (I almost slipped up by going into what Daph calls my Law mode, in which I would repeat law after law about why that trial certainly wasn't legal). Next was Dumble's ignoring me and Umbitch becoming a teacher who would give me detentions in which I would slash the back on my hand for hours upon end (Stupid bitch never did figure out I used a glamour on a red ink quill and a glamour on the back of my hand.) and the fact she gave me a life time ban on Quiddich. Daph though it was time for some more misdirection for Hermione, so when she broached the subject of me starting a Defence club, Daph said it was the perfect cover for me been out late at night or staying up late, and when Cho practically through herself at me we though it best to continue the crush plan from last year which then ended when we had a fight about her traitorous friend, such a perfect plan. The after all that hellish year I made a mistake that would cost me dearly, I forgot the main thing Daph had taught me, I didn't look before I jumped. I went charging after Sirius thinking he was in trouble and brought my friends along only to have to be rescued and have Sirius killed before my eyes, by his bitch of a cousin, but once again (After a lot of scolding mind you) Daphne helped me through it and by the end of term I had worked through my grief.

I was interrupted from my stroll down memory lane by the sound of a tapping on my window; opening it I watched as Hedwig soared in and landed on my desk a letter in her beak, opening it I read.

_H_

_After last year when Dumbledore told you this so called Prophesy (I still think it's a lot of crap by the way) I began to wonder what else he had kept from you, after asking my account manager Picklock about your family savings etc. I found out Dumble's has done quite a bit of meddling in your affairs, so much so that you can only gain you family fortune by marriage. He has also arranged a marriage contract with that little Weasley girl. (Is it just me or do you also smell a plot at work here?) Anyway good news is that my proposition came before this so called marriage contract and that the stuff Dumble's has done is highly illegal, however the bad news is that until you are of age we can't do anything about it, but we can do something about the Marriage contract. Also the will reading of Sirius Black will be tomorrow, included with the letter is a Goblin portkey that will take you to a room I have reserved there you will find something I thought Dumble's my like._

_Love_

_D_

My face flashed through emotions, Anger, Betrayal, Hurt, Happiness and Sadness before stopping and turning into a cold smirk. 'Thanks Daph. It's time Dumbledore found out I'm not a pawn' I grabbed a bit of parchment and scribbled a quick note back.

_D_

_Thanks for all of this Daph, I will go tomorrow and look forward to what you have set up. Knowing Sirius he's probably put something in his will to help me out that will cause Dumbledore to have a shit fit._

_Missing you lots Love,_

_H_

I finished writing with a flourish and sent Hedwig back out with my note and with that I got into bed and slept, the smirk never leaving my face as I though of all the fun I was going to have tomorrow.


	2. Unvieling and Wills

Disclaimer: see Prologue

Disclaimer: see Prologue

**Secrets**

Chapter one: Unveiling and wills

Harry awoke early the next day and had a quick shower, been very careful not to wake his relatives. After been threatened by the Order, there had been an unspoken agreement of ignorance in the Dursley house hold and Harry sure as hell wasn't about to give them a reason to pay attention to him now. After getting dressed and having a quick breakfast, Harry grabbed the portkey Daphne had sent him and, with a familiar tug behind his navel, disappeared.

* * *

Remus was not having a good time, first he lost Sirius, his last best friend, then he had to watch Harry without been able to talk to him as Dumbledore said he needed time to grieve, the only up side was that Tonks and he both agreed he seemed fine, better that fine actually. A small frown flashed across his face before he brought his attention back to his latest problem.

"As I have already told you Remus, Nymphadora, young Harry needs time to grieve properly" said Dumbledore benignly, trying to placate him and Tonks.

"But Albus you know as well as I do that Sirius has named Harry as his main beneficiary and if he's not there the law says that the will cannot be read"

"I know that Remus, however I have already told Gringotts that I will be there in Harry's place."

"You do know that Harry wouldn't be happy the will was read and he wasn't there"

"I know that Nymphadora, but it's for the best"

"Very well then Albus, but at least stop Ron, Hermione and Ginny from going"

"I don't see why they shouldn't go Remus; after all they have been named as well."

Remus smirked internally, he hated doing this but it was a small victory. "It's simple Albus. If Harry ever finds out that they went to the reading without him it could put a serious strain on their friendship."

Tonks shot Remus a shocked look but he ignored it waiting for Dumbledore's reply.

"I'm sure that if we told them not to…"

"Albus we both know that wouldn't work"

"What do you mean Remus" he asked. Confusion evident in his twinkling blue eyes.

"Ron. We both know that he gets jealous of Harry and if they get into a small fight he might let it slip."

Dumbledore sighed "You have a good point, Remus. Very well I shall stop Ron, Hermione and Ginny from coming. I will see you at the reading" with that Dumbledore turned "After the reading I expect you to go and switch with Mundungus on guard duty Nymphadora."

"Very well" Tonks replied, a scowl on her face as he had used 'The' name again.

"Oh and remember, don't speak to Harry if you see him, he still needs time." And with that he left.

"Needs time my arse" muttered Remus as he mentally prepared himself for the reading.

* * *

Harry arrived at Gringotts in his patented style, namely on his backside.

"Bloody portkeys" he muttered picking him self up off the floor. Looking around he noticed that he had landed inside someone's office. Noticing a parcel and a letter on the desk he picked it up and read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Enclosed in this parcel you will find head of house robes for the Potter family that I had commissioned for you, the Greengrass crest will not appear visible to anyone you don't want to see it, If your Godfather left you the Black head of houseship as well and I expect that he did, simply tap the robe with your wand and say 'Black' and the crest will be added. There is one more thing in the parcel you will like it's an engagement ring, it has a portkey function in case Dumbledore tries something, simply say 'home' and it will bring to to the Manor._

_Love Daph_

Harry Smirked as he pulled out the robes. '_This will be so much fun'_

* * *

Silence rang out loud as a goblin walked in and placed a rune carved bowl at the front of the room, before turning and opening the door to admit a smartly dressed goblin. Picklock glanced around as he walked to the front of the room. On the left hand side sat Mrs. Malfoy and her son, who was glaring at everyone in the room, on the right sat Albus Dumbledore smiling benignly at everyone, next to him was Arthur and Molly Weasley who were whispering to each other quietly and finally at the back of the room stood Mr. and Mrs. Tonks their daughter Nymphadora and Remus Lupin all of who were glaring at Dumbledore. Standing at the front he placed some papers on the desk before turning his attention back to the room. "Please be seated" he atoned and watched as everyone sat leaving an empty seat. "It appears that the main beneficiary isn't here."

Dumbledore cleared his through. "Mr. Potter cannot be with us as he is still grieving and has asked me to come in his place."

"Did I?" came a voice from the door. "I don't remember doing that."

Everyone's heads turned to the door and most gasped at the sight. Stood in the door way was a very different Harry Potter. He was dressed in a black robe with silver trim, the Potter crest embroidered in silver on his left breast, his normal glasses were missing leaving his bright green eyes naked to the world and his normaly messy hair had been worked into spikes. Harry turned his attention towards Picklock and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry I am late Picklock but I had a small bit of business to attend to."

Picklock bowed back to the shock of the room. "That's ok Mr. Potter we were just about to start, please have a seat."

"Thank you" Harry walked to the spare seat next to Andromeda and sat elegantly and waited for the chaos to begin.

"Harry?"

"Harry!?"

"POTTER! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the last one and looked around the room. Mr Weasley looked genuinely shocked to see him as did Remus and the Tonkses. Malfoy Jr looked quite angry and shocked, but mostly angry if his glare was anything to go by, while Mrs Malfoy looked amused. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked to see him and was that a hint of panic as well? and Dumbledore… Harry smirked lightly as he felt the magic building up behind him.

"You know professor some might consider what you're doing as a threat." said Harry lazily as he turned his clam gaze towards the headmaster who had his wand pointed at his back.

"Harry, please come with me, I need to return you to Privet Drive immediately." Dumbledore spoke in a grave tone with threat evident in his voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow "And if I don't?"

Dumbledore sighed "Then I will make you return by force"

Harry smirked lightly "You and I both know you can't do that here, Sir. After all Gringotts prohibits the use of magic in its banks and if you were to use your magic to 'force' me to return, then they would just kick you out. Supreme Muppet or not." A few people in the room chuckled. "Oh and by the way it's Lord Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened "What? You… how?" he spluttered.

Harry turned around to face the front again, so Dumbledore couldn't see his grin. "If you sit down and let Picklock start you'll find out."

Most of the room stared in complete shock, as Dumbledore the so called most powerful wizard of his age, walked silently to his chair and sat down like some scolded little school boy. Picklock cleared his throat and everybody turned to him.

"Thank you. Now since everyone's here I will begin the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black." Picklock waved his hand over the bowl and a ghostly image of Sirius rose up. A few soft gasps where heard around the room and Harry felt his eyes water slightly as the grinning torso of Sirius floated inches above the bowl. He took one look around the room before grinning "Hey guys why the long faces? You'd think someone had just died, oh wait I did. One, two, three. Happy death day to me, Happy death day to me, oh come on you lot sing along." A few people groaned and Remus just shook his head laughing softly. "Oh fine, spoilsports. Well then I guess I should get this show on the road. First I Sirius Orion Black been of sound mind and body and stop laughing Moony or I'll come back and prank you so hard you won't know what's hit you, declare this to be my last will and testament.

First to Andy, Ted and Nymphadora, ha! You can't get me for saying your name now, I bequeath four million Galleons and have taken the liberty of reinstating Andy back into the Black family. I'm sorry I never got to see you again before I pasted on Andy but I'm glad I got to meet Nymphadora, she's just like you even down to the hate of her given name.

To the Weasley Family I bequeath three million Galleons, also I bequeath my ten percent share in the Chudley Cannons to Ron Weasley, my ten percent share of Zonko's and three hundred thousand Galleons to the Weasley twins to help their shop and aid in the development of new things for the next generation of pranksters.

Next to Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and the aforementioned Ron Weasley I bequeath fifty thousand Galleons each, as thanks for been Harry's friends.

Next my other dear cousins, first to Bellatrix I bequeath nothing and she knows the reason why. Second to Cissy I leave the same deal as before although this time you're going to have to talk with the new hand of family about it though.

Next to little Draco I leave a choice become like your father or become someone to take the Malfoy name to better heights if you choose the latter see the Black head of house and he will give you a key.

Now to Dumbledore I will say a few things; first I will allow you to use that Black house as your headquarters, next know that no matter how much power you think you have always know that someone will come along more powerful than you and finally you are so lucky I'm a nice guy as I know all about your little manipulations but I will refuse to say them simply because I don't have to.

Next Is you Moony and now I have the chance to pay you back for all those times you helped me out in the past first I bequeath to you 5 million Galleons and second I'm placing Tonks in charge of helping you get a new wardrobe and finally I want you to remember the promise we made and know that if you can avoid it don't get killed doing it as it will be the end of our legacy."

The ghostly image of Sirius turned to look directly at Harry, who took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears. "Last but by no means least is you Harry. First I just want to tell you how proud I think Lily and James would be of you and who've you've become and second know that I'm proud to be your dog father, although I still feel you need to play a prank or two as you get a little to Sirius sometimes" Remus groaned loudly "And yes Moony I did have to put those jokes in. First I've taken the liberty of emancipating you, as I'm sure you know this gives you full adult rights in both the wizarding world and the muggle world. What you probably don't know is that it gives you the full rights and responsibility of Lord Potter which leads me onto the second thing. I bestow onto you the title as the Black head of house. What this means is your name changes to Harry James Potter–Black and that you inherit everything left over, from the houses to the money etc..., and before anyone can disagree it is perfectly legal as I have officially adopted him. The last thing is I know about your secret and I just want to tell you I'm proud of you for keeping it and it's good to know that you're in good hands, remember Harry that as long as we are in your heart we will never be far away from you." The ghostly image of Sirius sank back into the pensive.

Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes as Picklock shuffled the parchment in front of him. "That concludes the will reading of Sirius Orion Black, if you have any more business at Gringotts the other Goblins will be... Happy to help"

As soon as Picklock had finished talking Draco got up and stormed out of the room Narcissa rolling her eyes at his behaviour followed but not before saying goodbye to Harry. Remus left with the Tonkses while trying to convince Tonks that he didn't look good in bright Orange. Dumbledore stood and walked towards Harry his wand in hand, Ignoring the small smirk on Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter, I demand that you come with me as I must take you back to your home..." He stopped as a smirking Harry disappeared in front of him.

* * *

Remus watched in veiled amusement as a furious looking Dumbledore exited the reading room and stormed over to him and Tonks (Who he'd finally talked out of getting him to wear Orange) "Tonks, Lupin" he said in a calm voice laced with fury "Harry has just disappeared from the room to places unknown I want you two to send him a letter and find out his location. When you have done that Report back to me" and with that he stormed off.

Tonks turned to Remus amusement plastered on her face. "Do you reckon Harry can make him angry more often, as that's the first time he's called me by my name"

Remus smiled "Maybe, but anyway at least now we can send him a letter telling him what's going on."

Tonks nodded and they both exited.

* * *

Harry once again landed on his backside only this time to be met with an amused Daphne Greengrass. "I know I'm beautiful Harry but worshipping at my feet is a bit much don't you think?" she said with a raised eye brow, her eyes dancing in amusement. Grinning Harry stood and looked at her she'd changed quite a bit for when he'd first met her. Her Red/Black hair had darkened so much it looked fully Black until the light shone on it. Her figure had filled out nicely leaving her with some lovely looking curves. Her ice blue eyes looked him up and down before she offered her hand to him. "Come on Harry I want to here all about the will reading."

Harry grinned as she helped him to get to his feet. "Well first I turned up late like you told me to..."

* * *

Two hours after the will reading Dumbledore called a meeting of his Order of the Phoenix. On the outside he'd regained his Grandfatherly facade but on the inside he was fuming. How dare that boy treat him like that. Had he not been a Grandfather figure to the boy? Albus's mind darkened. How had Harry escaped without him knowing about it? And how had Harry known so much about the will reading? '_It must be those Goblins_' he thought with a mental scowl '_Perhaps it's time I supported Fudge's idea_.' He frowned mentally there was something missing from this picture he was sure of it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a polite cough to his left. '_Good old Minne_' He smiled warmly his eyes twinkling as he looked up. "Welcome my friends to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix"

Ron, Ginny and Hermione were confused and slightly angry. First they had been told that they couldn't go to the will reading for 'security reasons', then when everyone had come back they had been marched up stairs and locked in the girls bedroom while everyone was called for an Order meeting.

Albus was deep in thought as he half listened to everyone's reports, as he replayed what happened at the will reading over and over again in his mind. How had Harry even found out about the will reading? He'd made sure that all letters from Gringotts where intercepted and delivered to him and how did Harry know Picklock? As far as he knew Harry had had limited interaction with goblins and when he had they'd always been ones on His pay list. His trained mind suddenly brought up the image of Harry from the will reading, where did he get those clothes from? The house elf's certainly didn't mention them been in his trunk at the end of last year. How many more secrets did Harry have? Sighing internally he brought his attention back to the meeting just as Severus was finishing his report. "Thank you everybody" He said rising to his feet. "Now I have some news. As those of you who were with me this morning will know Mr Potter turned up at the will reading." He watched in amusement as Severus muttered about 'arrogant brats' and Moody glared at Mundungus. "Now I was hoping this was just a little bit of teenage rebellion on his part. However he has now disappeared via a portkey to locations unknown, Remus, Nymphadora did you receive any reply from your letter?"

Tonks opened her mouth angrily but Remus cut across her. "No Albus we haven't received anything back from him yet. Thought that's hardly surprising as we only sent it two hours ago."

"Very well. Please tell me as soon as you receive a reply. Now Molly have the children received any mail from Harry recently or sent any to him?"

The Weasley Mother shook her head "No Albus they haven't received anything since the start of summer."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Molly could you please go and get Miss Granger and Mr and Miss Weasley, I have a task for them."

* * *

A/N: Wow it's taken me so long to actually be happy with this story. For everyone expecting a new chapter I must apologise as this is not it, I can only hope that I will have the next chapter up soon however I have three other stories I am writing at the moment and I am very busy with work so I will update as soon as I can. Twisted Parody


End file.
